Ayizo Lanmò
Ayizo Lanmò (助けます死;Tasukemasu shi) is a demonic mage who roams through the country of Ishgar. Once a famous witch doctor from the islands of Caelum, he did delved a bit too far in the study of dark arts until he loses his human nature and became an Etherious. He was so ostracized from his country and forced in the life of an exiled. He never, though, lost his vocation as a healer; so he wanders everywhere he can spreading his "gift" to the sick and the weak, making them very strong for a high price. For these reasons, he is called everywhere as the Warlock Doctor(ウォーロックドクター;U~ōrokkudokutā), whose encounter is a both a blessing and curse. He has recently become a member of Succubus Eye, and now occupies a place in it as the resident healer and mad scientist. Appearance Ayizo Lanmò is a demon with a troll-like appearance: he has an elongated face, a short and peaky nose, pointed ears somewhat reminiscent of a goblin, three fingers for hand and a skin of an unnatural and deep purple. His figure is lanky, almost skinny, and appears to be shorter than his considerable height because of hunched posture. Ayizo is bald, though is head most of the time is covered by various types of head-gears, that always look tribal: the one that he wears the most is covered by a long trail of plumes and has a shining amethyst socketed into it. Befitting his status as witch doctor (if a despised one), Ayizo has white painting all over his face which highlight both his eyes' sockets and his lips; the lower one are shaped like the two sets of teeth. Overall, this white paint makes him look like a cadaver. Ayizo eyes are small and sharp like the one of a snake, with a yellowish sclera; if one looks closely, he can see his blue pupils. Ayizo does not generally wear much, and he always goes barefoot. The only constant exception is a long shirt of purple heart color, seemingly not much more than a rag. The skirt is sewed in a way that makes it looks more like a pair of trousers, having an inner part grayer in color and considerably shorter, that actually Ayizo does not wear that much, leaving the upper skirt to cover his parts. Ayizo also likes to don different types of jacket, though always rough in nature, made of reptile skin or fur of beastly animal; they generally leave his lower torso and most of his upper one bared. Apparently, Ayizo likes purple a lot, as all his garments have this color to some extent. Ayizo also brings with it different magical staffs, all looking purple. Personality Ayizo Lanmò lives by a very twisted approach to the equivalent of the Hippocratic Oath, as he strives to find a cure for every type of illness and saving more people as possible by using any means necessary. Gifted with a brilliant and determinate mind, Ayizo pursues his medical researches with boundless enthusiasm and a seemingly utter lack of scruples of any other kind. After realizing the inherent limitation of his own human magic, Ayizo did not think twice about violating every law laid down by humanity and gods alike and transformed himself into an etherious, losing irreversibly any vestige of his own old self to become a immortal dispenser of healing. Ayizo never saw anything anything intrinsically wrong with messing with the natural order: to him, human biology was a lump of clay, and doctors have the duty and the right to mold such clay in any way they sees fit to improve the functionality and life expectancy of mankind. Even if his treatments often caused horrid mutations and often caused his patients to develop demonic characteristic, Ayizo never gave importance to all but the most grievous biological responses caring only if the subjects were alive and maintained their ability to articulate thoughts. However, on nearly other aspect, Ayizo at least used to be as professional and conscientious as a doctor could be, giving always the most accurate diagnosis possible and informing all his subjects to all the possible side effects (often to a very lengthy degree) they may incur if they decide to accepts his treatment. His path took a light darker turn only when he joined Succubus Eye, on the promise of knowledge of demonic medicine beyond his wildest dream and many new bodies to experiment with. Here he actually started to use unwilling subjects as guinea pigs, but only in so far they were war prisoner already condemned to death by the guild itself. Belieing his sinister visage and his equally sinister reputation, the Warlock Doctor is in actually very approachable: he always puts a jolly and friendly behavior, being very respectful of his teammates, even the most rude and unapproachable ones. He treats his own guild master with particular reverence, partly because of his natural gentlemanly nature, but also for his deep respect for Aojiro power and intellectual prowess. Still, Ayizo has not, from time to time, refrained from expressing a rather unhealthy desire to experiment on his own comrade or to conduct rather invasive test on them, something they would rather avoid for his newest, and his less perfected, medical enchantments. Ayizo is especially caring with own patients, behaving like the kind and professional doctor he thinks he his. He will always reassure them at any occasion, give them all the comfort he can and will spare them from any pain he regard as unnecessary to improve this or that form of bizarre demonic therapy, though that hardly makes better for his guinea pigs when his experiments go wrong or causes horrible collateral damages, usually both. Ayizo takes no joy in the suffering of his patients, which, coupled with his eccentrically polite demeanor, actually makes him looking even more disturbing. For him, a few deadly failures were a prince well worth paying comparing to the perspective of having revolutionary therapies accessible to many. The fact that most of his most advanced and revolutionaries treatments have only very small percentages of success compared to their risks did not discouraged him one bit; on the contrary, it made Ayizo even more relentless. Ayizo, while undoubtedly incredibly sharp whenever he needs to be, is often so lost in speculations and researches that he seldom thinks about everything else. He is often apathetic to the world around him, or so obsessed with medical facts or anything that is on any level concerned to his researches that will entirely forget the rest of the world; he is so absent minded that he needs to be almost always accompanied by another comrade to be reminded what his mission is about. Such oddities make Ayizo sometimes express himself in weirdly morbid comments on the state of the patients or delve into technical jargon, with absolutely no intention on his part to be rude at any level. However, when a serious matter is concerned, Ayizo has proven many times to be immensely loyal, efficient and steadfast. Within Succubus Eye, it is speculated that such detached behavior results from Ayizo trying to cope with the immense amount of death and pain he must regularly deal with, and often cause. That makes Ayizo easily one of the most serene and in a strange way, one of the kindest member of the group of demons. However, there are a few triggers that can bring outside the demonic rage imbued in his nature. One of them is belittling, mocking or disrespecting medicine in any form. Ayizo has given up wholeheartedly everything to find cures for or all evils, and he will not tolerate any doctor whom he deems deficient on a technical or human level; he especially regards doctors that require high payment from their patients as degenerated vultures who should not be allowed to continue their perversion of the medical mission, something he would gladly do with his own hands. Another thing that bothers Ayizo very much are the inevitable ramblings concerning the ethical aspects of his treatments and cures, especially from his colleagues. While maintaining a strong code on how a doctor should act, Ayizo thinks that medical science should not be bounded by any concerns but the progress of his treatments and the number of lives it can safe. Any rule is for him a nonsensical limitation, that should be discarded to foster new advancement. For these reasons, Ayizo has strong disregard for conventions and herd mentality, and deeply respects those who live by their own rule and do not let society define their own path. He is in perfect harmony with Aojiro in this regard, which does nothing but strengthening the respect he harbors for his own guildmaster. History Equipment Magical Staff: 'Ayizo Lanmò uses a plethora of magical staffs, many of them to help him concentrating his magic better and to perform his curatives charm with the chirurgic precision required for treating the health of his patients. The vary in adornment, though they all are purple and have gems encapsulated in their end. Some of them have a sharp tip, like a spear, making easier for Ayzio to focus his cursed power in very small points; others looks more blunt, generally used to spread magic more profusely. Abilities and Powers 'Ushi no Toki Mairi(丑の時参り;Ushi no Toki Mairi): Ushi no Toki Mairi involves Ayizo stealing a hair or piece of genetic material from a biotic target. Everything could work fine, as long as the material in question contains enough magic to give the warlock a “trace” of the target quality of eternano ad life-force. Ayizo then must follow a complex ritual where the target piece is placed between a candelabra holding between three burning candle; the candelabra must be made of a material conductive of curse power: that will light up the candles, making them burning of spectral fire. If Ayizo meditates, chants and constantly pours the accursed magic in the candle, the organic piece will be coated in a dark aura that will grow stronger and stronger over time. After few time, the piece will be so saturated that will start to levitate; up to that point, power will entrench matter, making it swell and mutate in a ball of meat, roughly as big as two human fists put together. Here the spell reaches its final part: the raw matter slowly starts to shape and change color until it become a perfect copy of the target in miniature. When the doll is perfectly form, Ayizo stops the chants; the demonic flames expires, with the last cursed smokes entering the orifices of the doll, making it shines from the last time. The dolls fall down, and it’s ready to be controlled. This kind of doll, unlike Mr. Cursey from the near homonym spell, can affect only the biotic target whose genetic material is born of. Unless the curse is dispelled by the proper magic, it will reflect any change the target comes through his life and, once the target is dead, the doll crumbles. In almost every other aspect though, the curse works identically to the lost magic: Ayizo can manipulate the target via its doll, blocking their movements by simple holding the corresponding dolls. Plus, the doll can have its property magically altered, which in turn will reflect in the attuned target: if the doll is changed into iron, for example, the target will turn in the same material. All changes in the doll will be generally be reflected in target, except for any eventual clothes put on the puppet (which is “born” completely naked); Ayizo can also compress the dolls in order to make them more manageably by imprinting them a runic command written in the kanji 一寸'' (which means an inch),'' disengaged by the warlock at will. As long as the Ayizo has enough time and genetic material, there can be created an endless amount dolls: during many years, he has created a collection of over a hundred of pieces, which binds a hundred of patients The other main difference with the “Koku” version of the magic, the “Toki” dolls are infinitely more detailed, being made from an enchanted version of the organic matter the targets are made of. Such dolls are structured as miniature clones of the target in every facet, from their hair to their articulation, having even their same internal organs. Ayizo can use their staggering knowledge both on magic and medicine to alter the victims in ways that a user of the “Koku” couldn’t even dream of, twisting, regenerating, bending and altering their shape in any way they see fit. Ayizo is particularly meticulous in his love for experimentation, so much that he added a new feature of them: a magical screen that allows him to check every physical aspect of his represented patient, both the ones externally quantifiable (height, measurements, weight…) and the other checked by particular medical exams (blood glucose, number of leukocytes, presence of anemia and cancer and et cetera…). With such excellent medical tools, Ayizo can surely do his work with the best of him. Mantle of Nox(ナイトマントル; Naitomantoru): A curse that earned Ayizo the epithet of "Warlock Doctor", Mantle of Nox works by altering normal Magical Barrier Particles with healing essence, the making them evaporate in a veil of demonic energy. Ayizo veil always appear of a bright purple color, befitting his demonic aura; it unknown, however, since Ayizo is the only practitioner of the curse, if Mantle of Nox can assume different colors.Such veil covers an area which proportional to the power used, though it can be stretched thinner to reach more people at the cost of being less effective. Every Demon inside this area will feel reinvigorated like they were in a warm and pleasant breeze, soothing their mind and bodies, while non demonic targets will feel sick due to the high concentration of demonic particles in the area. Both effects are proportioned to power of Mantle of Nox: at low energy, Etherious will merely fill themselves more reinvigorated and with a great boost of morale; more powerful veils will constantly heal wounds from minor to grievous, up to regenerating limbs from their target and saving them from potentially mortal blow. Mortals instead will be poisoned by such energy, growing weaker and more ill the more time they spent in the veil, their own magic damaged by the Mantle as it is normally damaged by anti-magical barriers. Prolonged periods in the veil can also cause their cells to mutate and can make develop magic tumors, mortal in a long run. Such veils can also be concentrated on wisps of luminous curse energy, which heals or damages to a massive degree in a very short range. In a sense, considering the aeriform nature of the spell, Mantle of Nox bears more than a similarity with the healing aspect of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, with the exception that this curse can harm as much as he can heal. Those common aspects do no ends here, has Mantle of Nox can enhance the physical abilities of his allies much like the Dragon Slayer Magic. All those enchantments, if applied to a human, weakens them in equal measures. In such way, Mantle of Nox is a magic whose all applications have the dual aspect of the healing and the harming. In this way Ayizo says they are truly like night itself, which is beneficial for many as it is adverse for others. Ayizo loves to experiment with this curse as much as he love to creates dolls Ushi no Toki Mairi. Indeed, the two curses can work in perfect synergy, as Ayizo can enhance his demonic allies or sickening his enemies from the far distances. 'High Intelligence: '''Ayizo was a renowned witch doctor and a skilled medic far before he become an Etherious, constantly theorizing and experimenting new cures or enhancements for his patients. Once he set his mind to Dark Arts, he delved deeply in many of its most esoteric and complicated concepts like the transformation of a man in a demon, which he ended up operating on himself with great success. His knowledge of the arcane arts and medical science is so great that he is believed to be one of the few people in Earthland who can treat a Anti-Eternano tumor, if by using curses and demonic tools. '''Demon Form: ' Relationships Trivia * Ayizo Lamnò derives from word from two languages:the first name is Xhosa , and means "help", while the surname means "death" in creole-haitian. Put together, it more or less means "Help you die", which is, ironically, the opposite of what Ayizo does, as it tends to keep you alive even when, by all account, you shouldn't want to do that. * Ayizo Lamnò is based on Dazzle from DOTA 2. Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Succubus Eye